


For You, I Will

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, toy usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt use a vibrator for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, I Will

Kurt can feel Blaine trembling just the slightest bit.

“Baby, why are you nervous? There’s nothing to be nervous about. I’m right here.” He says, stroking Blaine’s bare thigh comfortingly.

Blaine gazes up at him with guarded eyes. “I know that. It’s just…” he searches for the right word. “…new.” he finishes lamely.

“We’ve done plenty of ‘new’ things together, Blaine.”

Blaine’s eyes shift from side to side, he licks his lips anxiously. When he speaks again, it’s hushed. “It’s bigger than you, Kurt.”

Kurt stares for a moment, before giggling lightly.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Blaine pouts.

Kurt stifles his laugh. “Oh honey, I’m not, I promise.” He kisses Blaine’s forehead, but the pout stays in place. “Blaine you’ll be perfectly safe, I swear. And it’s only a little bigger. Barely wider at all. I doubt you’ll even notice the difference.”

“I’m gonna notice the difference between a plastic vibrating dildo and a warm, fleshy, real cock, Kurt.” Blaine argues. “Besides, nothing will ever feel as good as you. Why are we even doing this?”

Kurt pulls his lower lip into his mouth before speaking. “I wanna watch you take it.”

Blaine’s cheeks heat up at the confession. “And what, you think I can’t?”

Kurt smirks. “I dunno. Maybe this is a challenge.”

Blaine flops fully down onto the bed, spreading his legs wide. “Do it.” he snaps, determined.

Kurt shouts in his mind triumphantly. “Yes, sir.”

He preps Blaine slowly, thoroughly, doing everything to make Blaine comfortable with what he’s about to do. After all, he’s the one that’s gonna have a vibrating cock in his ass.

Blaine starts getting really antsy after Kurt slides three fingers into him. “Kurt, can we just do it. Just do it, please. I can’t…” 

He silences Blaine with a hush, but pulls his fingers out and reaches for the vibrator. It’s blue, and shaped like an actual cock, if not for the dial at the base. It is a bit thicker than Kurt, but not by much. Kurt is sure Blaine can take it with no problem.

He lubes up the dildo and presses it to Blaine’s entrance.

“Ready?”

Blaine just nods tightly. With Blaine’s consent, he beings to slide it inside of him. Blaine winces slightly at the stretch, but he breathes though it, trying to open up as best as he can. Kurt presses until it’s fully sheathed in Blaine’s ass.

“You ok?” Kurt asks.

Blaine nods. “Yeah. Nothing I won’t be able to handle. Just give me a second?” Kurt instantly obliges, taking the time to slide himself between Blaine’s legs, admiring the sight of Blaine’s ass stretched wide around the cock.

A moan tears its way out of his throat. “God, Blaine. Wish you could see it.”

“See what?” 

Kurt doesn’t know where it comes from, but suddenly he’s babbling without a filter. “God, the way your ass just clenches around the cock like it needs it, like it’s so hungry for it. Christ, baby. It’s beautiful.”

Blaine moans. He’s never heard Kurt talk like this. There’s usually just a lot of “I love yous” and “More” and “So good”. Not…full out descriptions. Blaine likes it. He loves it. 

“Tell me more, Kurt. Please.” he whines. 

Once Kurt realizes what Blaine is saying, a shot of arousal darts up his body. He slinks back up Blaine’s chest to his ear, leaving a lingering finger on the base of the dildo and putting pressure on it lightly.

“Tell you what?” Kurt whispers. “About how incredibly fucking sexy your tight little asshole looks as it takes that big cock?”

Blaine whimpers at the words. “More, baby.”

“More what, sweetheart?” Kurt teases.

“Everything, god, Kurt.” Blaine squirms, thrusting his ass down onto Kurt’s finger that’s pressing on the dildo. “Fuck me and talk to me. Tell me everything.”

Kurt grips at the base, sliding the toy out of Blaine gently about half way, then pressing it back inside. Blaine moans below him as Kurt picks up a steady rhythm, fucking slowly in and out of him.

“God, Blaine, you look so beautiful like this. All spread out and opening up around this toy for me.”

Blaine begins pressing back on the dildo harder, “More, please, god, more.”

“Want me to turn it on, baby?”

Blaine nods rapidly. Kurt twists the knob at the base, immediately switching it up a couple notches.

It’s like a bolt of lightning shoots through Blaine, as he cries out in shock and pleasure, writhing and jerking at the buzzing inside of him. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, baby. Fuck!” He screams out, so glad nobody else is home right now.

“You like that, baby? Feels good?” Kurt asks, placing a trail of sloppy kisses down Blaine’s chest as he arches underneath him.

“Fuck, so good, baby.” Blaine babbles. “Harder, please, more.” He begs.

Kurt smiles as he places one last kiss to Blaine’s stomach, flicking the toy up one more notch. Blaine cries out once more at the change in intensity, feeling like the vibrations reach his fingertips, all the way down to his toes, and everywhere in between.

“Want me to fuck you with this big, vibrating cock, baby?” Blaine whimpers, and nods. “Watch your stretched out ass suck up that dildo, like it’s the real thing, huh?” Kurt taunts, toying lightly with the end of the dildo as he jabs it with short, rapid thrusts, deeper into Blaine.

“Please, Kurt!” Blaine sobs out, scratching angry red lines down Kurt’s back in desperation.

“That’s my good boy. Such a good little begger, aren’t you?”

Blaine’s hands drop to the sheets, wrapping his fingers in them for something to hold on to. Kurt turns the vibrator up to the last notch, and pulls out the toy, until just the head is gripped by Blaine’s ass.

He shoves the toy back in, in it’s entirety, and Blaine arches his back beautifully as he babbles out more nonsense mixed with expletives. Kurt begins fucking him in earnest, watching Blaine’s ass take the cock over and over again.

Before he knows it, Blaine is starting to lose it. “Fuck, I’m so close, please touch me, baby, please.” He moans. Kurt takes Blaine’s leaking cock in his hand as he keeps a steady pace with the vibrator, pounding it relentlessly into Blaine. Within seconds, Blaine is crying out and spilling over his hands as Kurt fucks him with the toy.

Blaine begins batting at Kurt’s hand as he becomes sensitive. Kurt quickly switches off the toy, pulling it slowly out of Blaine for the last time and dropping it on the bed.

“Christ,” Kurt gasps at Blaine’s stretched and gaping hole in front of him, clenching at the emptiness. “Oh my god, Blaine.” He traces his finger lightly around the rim, moaning as his ass squeezes around his finger. Kurt pulls his finger out before he can stop himself, and takes his own cock in hand. He strokes himself hard and fast, already on the edge from watching Blaine take the toy so well.

“Come on, Kurt.” Blaine says, voice raspy with his recent orgasm. “Let go, baby.”

And Kurt does, coming in spurts over Blaine’s spread legs and open ass. Blaine moans at the heat of Kurt’s come on his skin, contrasting with the cooling sweat sticking to his thighs.

Kurt licks Blaine clean tenderly, brushing tentatively over Blaine’s red, raw hole.

“Stop it.” Blaine argues, though without much backing and much more exhaustion in its place. “Come cuddle with me.”

Kurt laughs against Blaine’s thigh, but scoots himself up the bed and pulls Blaine into his arms. Blaine automatically buries his face in Kurt’s neck, intertwining their legs and hands. Kurt tugs at the sheets until they’re wrapped around them suitably.

“Love you.” Blaine mutters, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s neck.

Kurt hums in reply, before smirking and adding, “So, dirty talk, huh?”

Blaine swats feebly at Kurt’s arm, and Kurt laughs again.

They lay together in silence. Kurt knows that his dad will be home in a couple of hours, but they can afford some cuddle time before going into full “clean-up” mode.

The only thing to puncture the stillness is the arrival of light snores from Blaine. Kurt kisses his head fondly, allowing himself to idly wonder what other toys he could convince Blaine to try out.


End file.
